


Ese sentimiento da asco

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Terushima being a bi icon, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: No sé. Es solo que no quiero que creas que estás solo en esto porque ese sentimiento es una basura.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Terushima Yuuji, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [That feeling sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058898) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs)



> Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que amo a Terushima y no sé si me siento más identificada con él o con Tsukishima lol
> 
> Espero que os guste, esto es algo que no se parece tanto a lo que suelo hacer pero no sé. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer and besitos! <3

—Hey, Akaashi-san, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con tu capitán? 

Akaashi soltó la pelota de inmediato y miró al chico que, en frente de él, le observaba curioso. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, incrustaba sus enormes ojos marrones en él con sus pequeñas cejas arqueadas sobre estos. Utilizaba una de sus piernas para recargar todo su peso y mantenía sus manos ocupadas girando el balón de volleyball. 

—No estoy saliendo con Bokuto-san. —A duras penas, Akaashi consiguió masticar y escupir las palabras que habían estado luchando por salir de su garganta en los últimos segundos. Le miró con desinterés y se agachó para coger la pelota que, sin querer, había dejado caer. No mentiría si alguien le pregunta si el comentario de Terushima le había sorprendido porque sí que lo había hecho. Y no había nada que ocultar. No todos los días un chico de un equipo contrario de volleyball te pregunta si tienes una relación sentimental con tu capitán. Ni siquiera si lo tienes, directamente desde cuándo. 

—¿No lo estás? —Su ceño se frunció aun más y parecía no entender la situación. Sentía que en algún momento había pestañeado de más y se había perdido un suceso importante del acto. Sujetó su balón con una mano y la otra se la llevó a su pelo, revolviendo los mechones teñido con esta. Luego sonrió tímidamente. —Oh, lo siento. Estáis tan unidos y lo miras de esa manera... Me habré equivocado.

Terushima estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado. Sí que había muchas veces que cometía errores, en la pista de volleyball o con su actitud de niño rico e insoportable. Hana, su mejor amiga, se lo repetía constantemente y era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, no era tonto. Sabía que a veces no hay que anticiparse a saltar y golpear un balón, sabía que a pesar de estar en la clase siete quería dedicarse a la peluquería y sabía que si alguien mira a otra persona como si esta fuese su mundo entero es porque, efectivamente, cree que esta es la que da sentido a sus días. 

—Sí, creo que te has equivocado. 

Akaashi se aleja en cuanto puede de Terushima notablemente incómodo y discute, en su cabeza y consigo mismo, pensando en cómo el chico había conseguido abrirse paso a través de todas sus barreras y descubrirlo de esa manera. Él podía controlarse, lo había estafo haciendo desde que conoció a Bokuto y no iba a permitir que Terushima le hiciera dudar de su propia fuerza mental. 

Ni siquiera escuchó a Bokuto llamándole desde el otro lado de la cancha. Dejó el balón que llevaba consigo en una de las cajas donde se guardaban y salió del gimnasio buscando algo de aire fresco que consiguiera despejar su mente. 

El verano en Tokio era insufrible y Akaashi lo odiaba. Él siempre había sido de invierno, de todos modos. Le gustaba que nevase, que hiciera frío y por encima de todo eso, le gustaba tomar chocolate caliente. Había alguna que otra vez que Bokuto le invitaba a su casa para ver alguna película navideña o simplemente pasar el rato, y cuándo lo hacía, su madre le servía el mejor chocolate caliente del mundo. Muy oscuro y espeso y con el sabor de una de las ambrosías de los dioses.

Akaashi se pasó las manos por los ojos e intentó que Bokuto desapareciese de su cabeza. Subió la pequeña colina que había en frente del gimnasio y se sentó sobre el césped de espaldas al edificio. 

Si Terushima se había dado cuenta también lo habría hecho cualquier otra persona, ¿quién más podría saberlo? Akaashi estaba seguro de que Kuroo sería una de las primeras personas en adivinarlo, si es que había fracasado en proteger sus sentimientos y expuesto de esa manera.

Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que en cualquier momento podría sentir la sangre mezclarse con su saliva. Pegó un brinco en su sitio cuando desde el gimnasio gritaron su nombre. Giró su cabeza, Bokuto estaba sacudiendo su brazo intentando llamar su atención. 

—¡El partido está a punto de comenzar! 

Akaashi asintió con la cabeza, se levantó del césped y sin mantener durante demasiado tiempo el contacto visual con Bokuto entró al lugar.

* * *

Se levantó de la mesa para llevar su bandeja a la basura. Había terminado de cenar y lo que más quería en ese momento era llegar a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente. O quizás toda su vida. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiese llegar a la salida del comedor, Terushima apareció de la nada y le volvió a interceptar. 

—Hey, Akaashi-san... —Abrió la puerta del comedor para que él pudiera pasar. Akaashi le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, no quería sonar maleducado, pero tener a Terushima a su alrededor solo le provocaban dolores de cabeza y picotazos en sus seguridades. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo y desaparecieron ante los cientos de ojos que que comían y gritaban en la cafetería. —Lo siento por lo de antes. Parece que te afectó, estuviste como... Ido durante toda la práctica. 

Terushima escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de chándal y miró a sus propios pies mientras caminaban. Akaashi elevó una ceja pensando en si ese chico solo lo miraba a él o simplemente era una coincidencia. 

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo fue una pregunta, Terushima-san. —Akaashi le mintió porque en realidad no se encontraba bien. Le incomodaba continuar cerca de Bokuto ahora que sabía que alguien podía exponerle de una manera tan sencilla y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios. A él y también a Bokuto, quien era incapaz de entender el por qué su colocador y vice capitán le esquivaba, sin recordar haber hecho algo más en las últimas horas. 

—Puedes llamarme Yuuji, si quieres —pausó durante un momento en el que lanzó un pequeño vistazo al pasillo que dejaban a su espalda, completamente vacío. —Sabes si estás así porque... Ya sabes... Eres gay... No tienes por qué preocuparte, no se lo pienso decir a nadie y dudo que alguien te haya descubierto. 

Akaashi se vio obligado a quedarse estático en medio del lugar, con aquella pésima iluminación y observando a Terushima como si hubiera descubierto su secreto más oscuro y profundo. Algo que, en cierta manera, era cierto. Terushima caminó un par de pasos más hasta darse cuenta de que el chico se había parado, entonces dio media vuelta y lo encaró. Prácticamente no conocía a Akaashi, no sabía quien era hasta ese campamento y antes de eso era un simple nombre sin significado en la alineación de un importantes equipo de instituto. Y aún así sabía que no era un chico expresivo y que sus ojos abiertos mostraban a un Akaashi genuinamente sorprendido. Se apresuró a levantar las manos. 

—Yo soy bisexual —dijo como si fuese una excusa, pero ni siquiera eso bastó para que Akaashi consiguiera salir de su asombro. Terushima se acercó un poco más al cuerpo ajeno y bajó sus manos. —Es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo. Te he estado observando durante todo el campamento y los ojos con los que miras a Bokuto-san no son los mismos con los que observas a los demás. Y estoy seguro de ello. 

—Yo... —Akaashi no tenía ni idea del qué decir. Estaba seguro de que esa era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le hablaba a cerca de su sexualidad, nunca le había contado a nadie su tonto enamoramiento con su capitán y tampoco imaginó hacerlo. Entonces, aparece Terushima con el ojo que todo lo ve, al parecer, y de una pasada descubre todo lo que ha ocultado durante años. 

—No tienes que decir nada —Terushima se apresuró a decir al ver el como Akaashi era incapaz de formular alguna frase coherente. —Es solo que creo que eres la primera persona gay que conozco en persona y no por Internet, y nos podemos ayudar mutuamente. No sé. Es que no quiero que creas que estás solo en esto porque ese sentimiento es una mierda. 

Terushima se rio pero sin ningún tipo de gracia, su voz sonaba seca y parecía que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos comenzaría a llorar. 

—A lo mejor me estoy equivocando, pero realmente espero que no. —Terushima se encogió de hombros y volviendo a esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos le sonrió una última vez. —Buenas noches, Akaashi-san.


	2. Este sentimiento sí que da asco

Akaashi solía creer que en una escala del uno al diez, siendo el uno la imposibilidad absoluta, había un 0,001 de probabilidad de que alguien descubriese que él es la persona que se oculta detrás de ese estúpido blog. Internet es un mundo enorme y es prácticamente imposible que alguno de sus conocidos coincidan en su página web. Además, si lo llegan a hacer, ni uno sería capaz de asociarlo con esta. No lo cree porque estos sean unos idiotas, ni mucho menos, es sólo que él nunca ha dicho su nombre, ni donde vive o estudia, o siquiera que deporte hace. Lo menos que quiere es ser descubierto así que cuando habla sobre él mismo omite algunos cuantos detalles. 

En teoría, Akaashi solo es un chico que va a cumplir los dieciocho años, que va a algún instituto en la inmensidad de Japón y que participa en algún club que posee una cantidad desorbitada de testosterona. 

Y que, además, es gay. 

Lleva más o menos un año escribiendo en esa página web y en ningún momento se ha alzado sospecha alguna. Ese pequeño rincón de Internet continúa siendo uno de los secretos que mejor guarda y de los que aspira a no tener que reconocer nunca. Así que ciertamente le parece un tanto irónico que también sea el único sitio en el que puede decir quién es él sin el temor de ser juzgado.

Entonces, sí, claro que se sorprende cuando en su tercer y último campamento de entrenamiento de verano el capitán del Johzenji se le acerca con un móvil en la mano y le enseña una de las entradas que escribió hacía un tiempo para su blog. Tiene un brazo apoyado en la mesa del comedor, justamente al lado de la bandeja de comida que Akaashi acaba de terminar (y que de repente tiene ganas de vomitar) y le observa con curiosidad. 

A Akaashi no se le suelen olvidar las cosas, todavía recuerda el nombre de su profesora de inglés de la escuela media e incluso el del sustituto del bibliotecario, por lo que no ha olvidado que Terushima descubrió con sólo mirarle que estaba enamorado de Bokuto, su excapitán de volleyball, hacía exactamente un año. Pero claro, no pensaba en que de esa misma manera el chico fuese capaz de descubrir que es él quien escribe ese post. ¡Hay tanta gente en el mundo! ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Maldice sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente hace una mueca frunciendo sus labios y juntando sus cejas, desvía su atención del rostro fisgón de Terushima a la pantalla en frente de él y piensa en lo fácil que le resulta a este niño romper cada una de las barreras que con tanto esfuerzo construye a su alrededor. 

"Y le cito literalmente: Ese sentimiento es una basura. Que significa que da asco, que te hace pensar en qué estás haciendo mal cuando lo haces todo bien, que te hace creer que eres el bicho raro de la habitación cuando eres el único que ve el mundo como en realidad es, que le da la potestad a otros para pisotearte a su antojo cuando respiráis el mismo aire. Que el sentirte solo y vacío como si no tuvieras a nadie en el que apoyarte es una basura. "

—Eres tú. 

Terushima le habla a él por primera vez en un año y al igual que la primera conversación que mantuvieron, el chico ni siquiera lo pregunta. Afirma sin duda alguna que es él quien idea esos textos, quien da consejos y quien escribe historias ayudando a una comunidad a la que todavía no se atreve a entrar. Akaashi levanta la mirada y a la vez el móvil desaparece, siendo guardado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Terushima. Este se sienta a su lado en el banco y apoyando su codo en la mesa deja recargada su cabeza en su mano. 

No está seguro del cómo es posible que Terushima vea a través de él como quien mira por una ventana. 

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

Akaashi está un poco asustado, no lo piensa decir en voz alta si es que alguien le pregunta pero sí que tiene miedo. Si Terushima le ha descubierto, ¿qué le hace pensar que no lo puede hacer cualquier otro? Su método de seguridad y protección no es tan bueno, al parecer, y a lo mejor en ese mismo momento todos los chicos en la sala ya saben su secreto. Que es gay, que está enamorado de Bokuto, que es el dueño de ese blog... Respira pesadamente intentando concentrarse únicamente en Terushima, quien frente a él se ha encogido de hombros desviando su mirada al plato vacío.

Puede no parecerlo, pero en realidad Terushima es muy perspicaz. Siempre se está fijando en las cosas que suceden a su alrededor, sabe que los chicos sentados en la esquina de la cafetería tienen sus miradas clavadas sobre él y están cuchicheando acerca de qué tipo de conversación está manteniendo con el capitán de Fukurodani, que Akaashi está nervioso por ser descubierto y que debe manejar la situación con lentitud y delicadeza para no repetir los errores de hace un año, y también está seguro de que hay más de dos personas que no son heterosexuales en esa sala. 

Al final del día y a veces por mucho que quisiera lo contrario, en pocas ocasiones su intuición no le fallaba.

—Pues principalmente por mi explícitamente implícita mención en esta historia, pero también por cosas sueltas que has contado y tu descripción en tu perfil —dice observando a la esquina de la cafetería y haciendo contacto directo con otros miembros de su mismo equipo, quienes intentan desviar su mirada y hacer como que no ha pasado nada. Terushima suelta un pequeño suspiro y se vuelve hacía a Akaashi, quien está empezando a palidecer. —Te estás volviendo conocido en la comunidad y en los foros de Internet, anónimo5. 

Akaashi levanta las cejas, sin creerse todavía que Terushima ha sido ese 0,001% que ha podido descubrirle. Y no lo entendía, de todas las personas con la que comparte su día a día, sus compañeros de clase o los colegas de volleyball, o cualquiera de todos los que se reunían en esa semana de entrenamiento (la verdad es que se había imaginado alguna que otra vez siendo descubierto por alguien como Kenma o Tsukishima), tiene que ser él.

No es porque piense que es una mala persona, porque no lo hace. En primer lugar, Akaashi no conoce a Terushima lo suficiente como para juzgarle como una buena o una mala persona. Solo han mantenido dos o tres conversaciones con un periodo de diferencia de un año, y en estas no han hablado sobre el cómo son ellos, realmente. Pero en esas pequeñas charlas, Terushima había podido leer a Akaashi como si fuera un libro abierto, cosa que nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacer y esto le asusta. 

¿Desde cuándo sus emociones son tan visibles? Siempre se ha esforzado tanto en ocultarlas.

Traga saliva nervioso y empieza a jugar con sus meñiques. —Yo... —pausa buscando palabras que materialicen lo que siente en este momento, pero no se le ocurre nada y se queda pensando en sí lo que ha dicho ha ofendido o no a Terushima. —Yo no estaba intentando bromear con lo que dijiste. Lo de estar sólo y eso y...

Al parecer no es por ese camino por el que tiran las riendas, Terushima le interrumpe sin dejar que termine su frase, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa tonta apareciendo en su rostro. 

—¡No te lo digo por eso, hombre! —Se ríe, aunque solo lo hace para quitarle hierro al asunto y que Akaashi se relaje porque de verdad, Terushima no quiere cagarla aún más. —Sé que no bromeabas y me da igual, entiendo el por qué lo hiciste. —Terushima hace tronar sus dedos observando las propias manos de Akaashi y hace una mueca con su nariz. Le da igual, se repite mentalmente, porque él no estuvo en el aprieto de Akaashi y quizás él también hubiese eliminado su propia solicitud de amistad después de decirle que ha descubierto su secreto más oscuro. Es una reacción humana, supone. —Yo sólo venía a darte las gracias. No sé si has recibido mensajes como estos por tu blog y esas cosas, pero... No tienes idea de cuanto me has ayudado a través de tus posts. 

Akaashi no tiene ni palabras ni aire y tampoco cabe en su asombro. ¿Qué está diciendo Terushima? ¿Él le ha ayudado? Como muchas otras cosas, no entiende lo que pasa por la cabeza del chico que tiene a su lado.

—¿Ayuda? —Se limita a preguntar. Sí, ha recibido cientos de mensajes de sus seguidores dándole las gracias por haberles ayudado, entre otras cosas, a descubrir qué sienten realmente y el cómo organizar estos sentimientos dentro de su cabeza, porque muchas veces no es una tarea fácil. Y además, a asegurar a las demás personas que no están solas. Que hay más gente como ellos. Aun así, que te lo digan en la cara, directamente y sin tapujo alguno, se siente como un nuevo mundo. Terushima asiente y vuelve a sonreír tontamente, algo que al parecer suele hacer. 

—Sip. Ya sabes, a pesar de haber sido quien en un primer momento te ofreció ayuda... Tú me has ayudado a mi mucho más de lo que yo hubiera podido hacer. —Se encoge de hombros y de reojo se fija en la mesa de la esquina, en los chicos que miran y hablan entre ellos de temas que en realidad no les incumben. —No ha sido un buen año y leerte ha sido reconfortante. Sabes, sabiendo quien eras, estando en una situación parecida... No sé. No me he sentido solo y por eso te agradezco. 

Akaashi no sabe si tenía la boca abierta, pero la cierra de inmediato en una seria línea recta, y se da cuenta de cuan egoístas han sido sus actos. Recuerda a Terushima en esa misma cafetería un año atrás, en el pasillo y caminando con tranquilidad a los cuartos con las manos en el bolsillo. Y lo ve a él, cuando desveló que Akaashi gay y le confesó que él es bisexual. ¿Le estaba dando la mano y recogiéndolo a él del suelo o simplemente Terushima buscaba a alguien en el que aferrarse? Si fue así, Akaashi le dio una patada y le tiró por el barranco. No volvió a hablar con él después de aquella conversación e incluso cuando acudió a Bokuto para poder hacerlo, le esquivó. Y luego, le envió una solicitud de amistad y la eliminó, obviando al completo su existencia. 

—Lo siento... 

Terushima vuelve a sonreír, apoya su mano en el hombro de Akaashi siendo la primera vez que se tocan y este último se sorprende por la muestra de afecto. 

—Que no pasa nada, Akaashi-san. Te entiendo, fui demasiado directo y muy pesado... Yo también hubiera pasado de mí. Es más, creo que es la reacción normal. —Otra vez le quita importancia al asunto a pesar de que en el fondo los dos crean que sí fue importante en torno a la vida de Terushima. 

Akaashi lo mira y ve su sonrisa tonta y su postura en el banco, su espalda encorvada y sus hombros caídos, perezoso e incluso aburrido. No parece triste ni melancólico, es más, no hay diferencia entre su yo actual y el de hace un año. Así que empieza a pensar que al igual que él, Terushima solo tiene un muro a su alrededor y lo que ve en él es una máscara que oculta el cómo, realmente, se siente. 

—No estás bien, ¿no? 

Terushima abre los ojos sorprendido y por un segundo su sonrisa desaparece, pero recupera su compostura al instante. Suelta una pequeña rica seca que en realidad no transmite ni una pizca de gracia y deja de mirar los inquisitivos azules ojos de Akaashi, poniendo su atención en cualquier otra cosa. 

—Como he dicho, no ha sido un buen año, Akaashi-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En teoría, yo no iba a subir una segunda parte de esto, pero denmaden en los comentarios pidió una continuación y joder, soy débil ante los comentarios. Y ha salido esto. Y probablemente haya una tercera parte también. 
> 
> En fin, amo a Terushima y a Akaashi. ¿Quién creéis que será la otra persona no-hetero de la sala? Hay muchas personas para elegir, al verdad. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y muchos besos para ustedes.
> 
> <3


End file.
